


Bites and Kisses

by Littlewildcat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Russian Mafia, Top Victor Nikiforov, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlewildcat/pseuds/Littlewildcat
Summary: Victor Is pakhan and with that comes a lot of power of both vampire and human communities. With such power he is often gifted with special “presents.”  When he sees someone one day that is his type, he is willing to do anything to make sure he has them.





	1. The Meeting

People were always trying to get into Victor’s good graces. Why wouldn’t they? He was a powerful man and his father was eve more powerful and he listened to Victor. And what’s one way to enter someone’s good graces? You present them gifts and offerings. Those offerings came in the form of male hookers, cross dressers and transvestites. And if they really wanted to cajole to the Pakhan vampire, then they would find such a gift with an Asian heritage. He had a weakness for Asians. He always had. It was one of his kinks. He really enjoyed it when he was given multiple gifts so he can have a practical orgy as he fucks them all.

That is why when he saw the raven haired beauty through the window of his limo heading into a cafe with a few other males. He looked stunning in his right jeans and his dark blue turtle neck. So much so he had no qualms with pushing off the man dressed up in a tight cocktail dress giving him head and quickly tuck himself back into his pants. 

Victor’s driver yelled at him to get back into the car, but he didn’t care. He needed to see this angel. He quickly smoothed out his designer suit as he scurried to the front door of the cafe. 

The small bell at the door tinkled as he walked in. The angel didn’t paid no attention to him as he talked with his friends. He saw one of them drape an arm around his waist and pulled him close so he could place a small kiss on his temple. His angel laughed at the contact.

Victor wanted to growl. That’s not fair! He loved him! He could be a better lover and give his angel anything he desired. Victor approached the barista and ordered a cup of fresh blood. The barista looked at him wide eyed, finally understanding who her next customer was and scurried away to fix a fresh cup. 

It wasn’t real blood. It was synthetic, but he needed to look natural to approach his love. 

Victor picked up his cup once he was ready. He walked over to the table his angel was sitting at. His angel’s friend quieted immediately when they saw him standing right behind his beloved. The man slowly turned around and gazed at Victor’s blushing face and heart shaped smile. 

“ I’m V-Victor Nikiforov and I was wondering if you would go out with me.”

 

-/-

Hi! I will also be working on this story as I wrote my other current one. Please comment, I love to hear from you.  
Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

The beautiful Asian man looked up at him owlishly as if he didn’t expect men to be clamoring over one another to court him. He was truly beautiful.

“ Ummm... Sorry, but do I know you?” He asked softly. 

“ Ohhh... I don’t think so. But I would love for us to get to know each other better. I-I mean you are a very attractive man a-and I would love to take you out to dinner. I know several good restaurants that we could go to if you are interested. If not we could definitely find something else to do. “ He was bumbling now. Oh god was he nervous. This man was freaking drop dead gorgeous and he was spluttering like an idiot. 

The man scratch the back of his neck as a beautiful blush creeped into his cheeks. He looked up and horror washed over his face. Victor froze what could possibly be... oh oh that was an issue. 

Victor traced his tongue over the newly protruding canines. He quickly covered his mouth. 

“ Sorry. They kinda pop out you know when I get-um...Um....”

“ Aroused. The term you are looking for is aroused. “ they all turned to look at the tall, tan blonde man standing behind Victor.

“ Chris?”

 

“ Victor, sweetheart, it’s time to go. We have a schedule to maintain.” 

“ B-but-“

“ Victor we need to go.”

“ I will go once I talk to-“

“ Fine! Bring him along.” Two men appeared out of no where as they picked up Yuri and hurried him out of the door as Chris led Victor out of the cafe and back to the car.

Chris slammed the door behind Victor and jumped in the front. God sometimes he felt so underpaid for this job.  
-/-

Hi, sorry short update this week. School has been very busy. Thanks so much for your support.


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuri didn’t know what to expect as he was basically carried to the car and placed onto the lap of this eccentric vampire. He looked up and saw a very pretty boy dressed up in a very short dress, hair all mussed up. 

 

“ Little one this is Suzuki, we will be dropping him off soon.”

“ It’s Sakura,” the boy said.

The vampire laughed, “ I have a bad memory, you will find that out soon enough little one.” He nuzzled his neck softly. 

“ Ummm.... that’s fine.... I guess.” His little one said. 

“ Little one, may I have the honor of knowing your name?”

“Yuuri.”

“ And does my beautiful Yuuri have a last name?” 

“ Katsuki.”

Victor cooed and gushed and graced Yuuri with his heart shaped smile. He peppered him its kissed and nuzzled his cheek. 

 

For the life of him, Yuuri couldn’t understand this weird vampires quick obsession with him. He could only hope that his obsession will pass quickly and he can move on with his life. 

“ My Precious Yuuri, you are absolutely adorable. I love you.”

The barrier separating the back from the drivers seat came down. Yuuri was able to see chris up front.

“ Don’t Believe him Mon Ami. He says that to every hooker and stripper he meets.” Chris said as he turned to Smile back at him.

Victor barred his fangs and hissed viscously. “ Don’t insult my Yuuri. He is neither and stripper or a whore. And I do love him. I love him. I love him. I love him. “ Victor cradled and rocked him with every Declaration of his love like a small child. 

Chris was already facing the front. “ Victor, love, it’s unseemly to act so savagely. Far below your status.”

“ I shall act in any way to defend my Yuuri’s honor. “

 

Chris sighed. “ Oh honey, just remember to feed him when you get home.” And with that Chris rolled the screen back up.

-/-

They had dropped Sakura off at some posh apartment complex. And Yuuri just watched as he saw him walk in those ridiculously high high heels. 

From there they had kept driving until the city disappeared and the country side took over the landscape. They turned off onto a private drive lined with large trees on either side. They drive down the way some time until the road widened and opened up to reveal a palatial like estate. To Yuuri it could easily Versailles. 

Chris came around to open the door for him and Victor. Before he could scramble off of Victor’s lap, he was carried bridal style through the door and up to the mansion. Chris opened that door too and Yuuri saw the opulent foyer and the chandler hanging from the ceiling.

 

“ Welcome home, Yuuri.” Victor cheered.

Yuuri just groaned. It’s going to be a long night. 

-/-

Thanks for you support so far. Please comment and stay tune.

Can anyone give me the link or name of the short comic about Steve roger and Toby stark where Steve is in the quin her looking for clothes and he finds TONYS clothes and smells his underwear and Tony is watching from a live feed from his office


	4. Chapter 4

This wasn’t good for Yuuri’s anxiety. To be next to a vampire or to be glared at by the scantily clad individuals that Victor called “ business associates” as he ushers then out the door. Yuri was going to go ahead a call bull shit on that one. What “ Business associate” was dressed as a porn star and looked and smelled like they just had sex. And moreover what type of” business associate” is found naked, spread eagle in the library and ordering Victor to pound him into the chaise? Hello! He could speak freaking ENGLISH. He didn’t need to hear that!

Yeah. He was going to call bull shit on that. Victor seemed flustered that there are so many “ business associates” still in his house at this time of day. He wasn’t that stupid to believe they were apart of any legitimate business. 

Victor, extremely flustered, told him to wait in the middle of the library as he found Chris and rambled off to him in French. He then opens the French doors to the balcony and leads Yuuri out. 

“ So I was thinking... maybe a little dinner? “

With that several servants appear with a small table and two chair and the others with covered platters of food. He led Yuuri, more like dragged, to a table and pulled out a chair for him. He sat down, sighing in defeat. 

Victor unfolded one of the napkins on the table and placed it over his lap before sitting down himself. 

 

Victor pulled the tops of the serving platters in front of Yuuri to reveal a salad, lasagna and several garlic rolls. A server pulled up a small coveted cart to the table and pulled two wine glasses.

“ My lovely Yuuri, do you prefer white or red?”

“ Ummm... sir I’ll have to decline.”

 

Victor frowned. “ Little one, you are my guest I must insist. And please don’t call me sir, makes me feel old.”

 

“ I’m underaged.”

 

“ Underaged?” Victor seemed to be confused.

 

“ Umm.... yes I’m to young to drink alcohol.”

 

“ There’s an age limit?”

“ Well yeah.”

“ I was unaware. I don’t meddle much in human affairs.”

‘ Unless they are naked and wanting to sleep with you’ Yuuri thought.

“ Well there is. And on that note. I must be heading home because it must be past curfew.”

“ Curfew?”

“ Yes. It’s a human thing. All underaged human need to be home at a certain time. It’s for our safety.”

“ Well I can keep you safe. I’m a very strong vampire.”

“ Well I can get in trouble.”

Victor waved his hand dismissively. “ I’ll address it when the time comes.”

“ Well... there is also another human law. And it applies to vampires too. Vampires are not supposed to be with underage humans.”

Victor frowned. “ I heard of it. How old are you?”

“ Fifteen.”

Victor just smiled. “ no need to worry my little one. I have friends in high places. Our relationship should be safe.”

Yuuri internally groaned as Victor ordered a juice box for him and a blood for himself before rambling about how they should spend their next date.

-/-

Thanks for the support. Please leave your comments. It’s always appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

After their supposed date. Victor had somehow found information regarding where he lived and who is parents were and took the liberty of talking to them himself to tell them that he would be staying with Victor for the night. 

He didn’t know what his family thought about this. They must be worried. Yuri laid back on the plush bed that Victor told him was his for the night. The room was rather simple with an old night stand, small dresser and the bed occupying the room. Adjacent was a bathroom but Yuuri didn’t feel like showing. 

He was going to escape come morning. Victor even said that he was going to sleep in early, meaning 1 in the morning apparently. Yuuri would leave come dawn. He would be free. 

-/-

Victor just hummed as he sloshed around happily in his bubble bath. He got such a beautiful mate! He couldn’t wait for their next date tomorrow. It’s going to be amazing!

-/-

Hi! Here’s a quick update!


	6. Chapter 6

Yuuri climbed over fence and ran. It was dawn. It would be bad for Victor to come out. He would get burned. He was free. He would run home and wake up from this nightmare.

This vampire was nuts. Hopefully he would forget about Yuuri and go back to his prostitutes and whatever else used to entertain him. 

-/-

Victor woke up with a smile. He knew it was Morning. However, it was necessary to wake up early so that his Yuuri would be comfortable. He skipped over to Yuuri’s room. He had a full day planned.

He opened the door wide, “ Oh Yuuri! I have a full day of fun planned!”

 

There was no one in the room. 

-/-

 

Here is another short update. Please check out my new story!


	7. Chapter 7

“ Yuuri! Oh Yuuri, I’ve missed you so much-ow!” Yuuri was seriously trying to be careful with wrapping Victors burn wounds. What crazy vampire would chase after someone during the daytime. It was a good thing he was strong as the wounds were mainly a bad sunburn with some superficial lesions. However, it seemed that the vampire in question was much more of a baby than Yuuri anticipated. 

“ Yuuuurrriii!” Victor whined with a small pout. 

Yuuri laughed. He was too adorable. He placed a small kiss on the crown of his head. “ I will go out with you as long as you promise not to do this again.” Victor smiled back and nodded. Maybe he won’t be so bad to have a vampire boyfriend.

-/-   
Hi. So for the abrupt ending but I wanted to complete it and I don’t have much time right now for my writing.


End file.
